


My Kryptonite

by Gryffindor_by_birth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindor_by_birth/pseuds/Gryffindor_by_birth
Summary: Lena finds out Kara is supergirl.Starts ignoring her.Kara employs puppy dog eyes.Lena starts wearing a Kryptonite necklace.And then it bites her in the butt.





	My Kryptonite

She didn’t have time to come to terms with the fact that Kara is Supergirl when she finds out about it. It is much later that the volcano erupts.

One second she was being attacked by the dark Kryptonians the next she was in Kara’s arms being flown away. Not Supergirl’s but Kara’s arms. It didn’t take long for her Luthor brain to connect the dots and then drown in shame when they realized how obvious it had been.

It was only after the battle had subsided - not won, its never won – that she finally came to terms with the fact that her best friend her only friend from when she came to National City had been lying to her this whole time. And then she finally understood Lex’s insanity.

She avoided her after that (as much as it was possible to avoid the girl of steel in her city) . Which is not to say that Kara didn’t try. Oh no she tried very hard, both as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl. She tried to use her all access pass to come meet her at her office at L-Corp after Lena had stopped working at CatCo. Lena just asked her security not to let her up and though Kara had the strength to easily bypass them, Lena knew that she wouldn’t. As for avoiding visits from Supergirl, she just turned her balcony window opaque and ignored all the taps on the door. She still finds her in the crowds looking at her with those puppy dog eyes, so Lena just turns to go the other way.  
She finally gets tired of the endless visits and starts wearing a large emerald sized Kryptonite around her neck. This time when Supergirl touches down on her balcony she is immediately weakened. Falling to her knee she looks up to see the glass transparent and Lena standing there with a glass of whisky in one hand smirking her best Luthor smile. After that there were no more visits from Supergirl or from the mild mannered reporter Kara Danvers. Lena doesn’t feel sad about it, _she doesn’t_.

* * *

 

It comes to bite her in the ass, because of course it does.

There’s another assassination attempt. This time its more of a mugging than an assassination attempt. The person wants her Kryptonite, for some nefarious plot no doubt. And she can’t let her _friend_ get hurt. She _can’t_ let that happen. Not while she’s alive anyway.

She is coming up with all possible scenarios of how she can get away from this, but the truth of the matter is that her sidearm is attached to a thigh holster beneath her skirt and the man’s gun is pointed right at her.  
She is resolute though. She won’t let her stupid anger at her best friend be the cause of said friend’s death.

So when the guy pulls the trigger she closes her eyes and waits for death, but it doesn’t come. Instead she hears a grunt and opens her eyes to see a sea of red standing like a wall between her and her assailant. The assailant who so surprised by the sudden arrival of the Supergirl has almost dropped his gun.

So he is totally unprepared when instead of striking her Confidence PoseTM and saying some Sassy LineTM she keels over. Before the man can understand that the closeness to Kryptonite has made the girl of steel vulnerable Lena has pulled her gun out and has shot him. 

Lena doesn’t pay attention to the fallen man instead kneeling down to inspect the condition of her friend. But she has forgotten about the huge piece of Kryptonite hanging from her neck which further harms Kara. When she notices this she wastes no time in taking off the necklace and throwing it with as much as strength as she can, it shatters on impact but she heeds it no attention.  
She is clutching at Kara’s face, it has a green pattern glowing against the skin, muttering over and over “What did you do? What did you do?”

She feels wetness on her hand and discovers that her eyes are leaking tears.

“I… promised…” Kara chokes out. And Lena realizes she is choking on her blood. The bullet seems to have missed her heart, but it has done a significant amount of damage but Lena knows it’s the Kryptonite that’s still making her weak.

“… Supergirl… come in Supergirl…” a voice breaks through. It is Alex, the older Danvers, and its coming from somewhere near Kara’s ear.

So Lena bends down and starts talking to her friend’s ear, “Alex, Alex its Lena Kara has been shot. She’s,” a sob breaks through, “She’s down. Please send Backup.”

She might have heard a gasp and some shouted comments in the background but she pays it no mind. Her whole attention is at the beautiful girl lying in front of her with blood spreading over her blue suit.

The next few hours are spent in a trance like state. The DEO comes to collect Kara. They extract her from her arms, while she tries futilely to hold on. She is escorted to the DEO for questioning.


End file.
